Harry Potter And The Gundam Pilots
by SquiresBoy
Summary: All Harry has ever wanted was to be loved and part of a family. What if that wish was within his grasp and he never knew it? Add five boys, known for terrorism, murder and saving the earth. The Gundam pilots will take the magical world by storm
1. The Attack

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, Nor Harry Potter these are owned by Bandai and J.K Rowling. No money is being made off of this only enjoyment

**Warnings:** Yaoi/Slash. Gay/Homosexual – don't like then don't read

**Author**: SquiresBoy

**Beta: **Sable Gloom

**A/N:** A few changes have had to be made to the timeline, as Gundam wing is set in the future AC195/196 and Harry Potter is in the past at 1990's. Well here is what I've used Artistic Lisence to solve this. Harry Potter & Co have been moved up to AC 196. That does NOT mean they have timetravelled.They are NOT two different worlds but ONE. HP is just being moved up a bit (a big, big, big, big bit). This is set in 196 AC and Harry Potters 6th Year. Endless Waltz hasn't happened and nor will it, this won't be sticking to the Half-Blood Prince nor Deathly hallows.

Catherine Bloom gazed at the sky in wonder, the late June heat proving the sky to be a rich orange before fading into a coppery bronze. It was well into the night yet the blistering heat and light sky caused there to be little difference with the light. **H**er thoughts were varied and rushed a sense of uneasiness danced in the air.

The animals were agitated with worry they too picking up on the unpleasant feeling. Twirling one copper red strand of hair she turned her gaze towards her trailer, the off white colour looking dim and dirty even in the dull lighting. Looking back towards the sky she drifted off into her thoughts once more as she awaited her company.

A small thud had her startled out of her thoughts, whipping round her gaze until it rested upon the small-amused smirk of her brother. Gasping at his sudden appearance she brought one shaking hand to her chest before breathing deeply and scowling at her younger companion.

"Trowa… you, nearly gave me a heart attack there." She grumbled still attempting to calm her rampant heart.

Chuckling slightly Trowa gave no response other than placing his larger calloused hand over hers before laying back and watching the sky as well. Squeezing his hand gently Catherine smiled down at the young man who they'd only weeks ago proved was actually related to her. In her heart she had always known, his deep green eyes and auburn hair reminded her of their mother who'd they'd both lost many years ago.

"Catherine… something's not right go back to the trailer, lock the door and don't let anybody in" Trowa's deep firm tone brought her out of her musings before the words sunk in.

Swiftly turning towards him, **s**he watched as he analysed the area surrounding them, gesturing for her to hurry. Catherine scrambled up and took off towards the safety of her temporary home. Almost reaching the door a sudden crack had her whirling around to watch as several dozen black robed figures dramatically appeared, surrounding not only them, but also the small circus they were working for.

Miles away at number 4 private drive, an ebony haired boy tossed in his sleep, covers pulled taut around him like a cocoon. Adding to the trapped feeling coursing through his veins. Twisting, a shuddery gasp was dragged from his lips as images of defenceless people flashed through his mind.

A woman with lavender blue eyes let out a crying scream, her eyes widened fractionally before filling with tears. Across from her a cinnamon haired boy whipped around, emerald eyes ablaze and yet his face void of emotion, the cold blank face sent terrifying shivers through the slumbering boy's body.

Convulsing emerald green eye's blinked in the darkness that encased the room, gasping for breath and shaking, circular glasses were shoved on. Struggling from the fabric prison he barely noticed as the bedroom door was thrown open.

"Freak- what are you up to, I thought I said NO magic!" came the rampant scream from a walrus like man stood in the doorway.

Gazing up as his hollering uncle, the green eyed boy paled as he stumbling forwards, one hand pressed to his forehead in an attempt to ease the pain thudding in his skull. Pushing past the still yelling man he rushed downstairs, throwing open the front door he slipped outside before dropping to his knee's gasping for breathe. Within seconds several figures surrounded the fallen boy, each displaying concern and questioning him.

"Wotcher Harry, what's wrong?" exclaimed a pink haired girl, her short spiky hair showing off her tomboyish attitude.

"Harry… what's happened?" another man asked, his magical eye whizzing around and analysing the child clutching his knees.

Standing up he clutched onto the pink haired girl and gazed deep into her eyes, the worry and concern shining back at him calmed him slightly. Drawing in a ragged breath he strengthened his grip on the girl before grounding out his answer.

"Tonks! ...There's an attack… not-not far from here, in a-a-a circus, death eaters attacking… there was this girl and she was so scared and-and we need to go! NOW!"

Staring wide eyed at the sudden change in attitude of the boy, Tonks nodded and closed her eyes briefly. Luckily with having a muggle father she knew exactly what Harry was talking about, being there only a few days prior she grasped onto her companion and shouted out the location to her co-workers before disapparition. The crack that sounded afterwards sent a chain reaction as the watching aura's too disaparated.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry shook his head as the nausea set in, he hated side-aparating. Immediately the chaos of the circus engulfed him, people panicked and screaming could be heard over the noise of the animals. Black robed figures swarmed the area shouting spells and laughing as their victims dropped like flies. Grasping his wand tightly he straighten before a green blur of light forced him to duck and take cover.

Aurors were apparating in all around them, and the pandemonium around them only seemed to increase. Spells were flying from all directions and the loud firing of gunshots could be heard overhead.

Eye's widening at the idea of straying bullets, Harry took off in search of the two people from his vision. Bodies littered the floor both animal and human. Carefully stepping over them he ran towards the gunfire. Instinct guided him; Harry had learnt that if he only trusted them they are what he needed to trust. Coming towards the area filled with washed out white trailers he came to a standstill, his eye's wide and alert showed surprise as the shock of the scene set in.

There in a circle lay four death eaters, blood spatter coated the floor where they dropped dead or mortally wounded. Behind two crates crouched three figures, one holding onto the convulsing form of fourth. Catching a glimpse of copper red hair he darted forwards, wand at the ready to cast a body bind on the girl obviously going through the after effects of a prolonged cructicus curse, only to come to a halt when a hot barrel was pressed into his forehead.

Gulping emerald eye's raised to meet the intense and cold gaze of aquamarine blue, blinking when he head wasn't immediately blown off he swallowed before babbling off in a hope to save his life.

"Wai-wait, please wait… I'm not trying to kill you… I-I-I'm on your side. Oh Merlin! Please don't kill me! I-I-I can help your friend. Just please… don't kill me."

The eyes gazing into his own clouded confusion flashed through and quickly disappeared to be replaced once more with the cold calculated gaze from earlier. Eyes darting the boy holding onto their shuddering companion, a slight nod was the only noticeable signals the two expressed before Harry was shoved down out of firing range. Shaking slightly emerald met emerald as the boy from his vision pinned him with his gaze, confusion and recognition briefly flashed through his orbs before the stranger gazed down at the shaking girl lying across his lap.

Grasping his wand Harry cast a simple body-binding spell before turning back to the three stony faced assassins.

"I-I've stunned her, she's been under the cruciatus curse, she needs medical help. Specialised medical help or she could have permanent nerve damage… I can get you it. But you're going to have to trust me, please trust me, please" the pleading tone he held seemed to grab something within them as twin calculated eyes gazed at the aquamarine orbs from before.

Closing his eyes briefly the boy placed one pale hand across his chest, just above his heart as he concentrated on the feelings radiating off the raven-haired stranger with them. Dragging his hand through platinum blond hair he opened his eyes and nodded to the two awaiting partners. At the nod weapons that were prior focused on him withdrew and once more were trained on the battle behind them.

As if sensing their need the sounds began to fade, screams stopped decreasing in strength until they turned into whimpering moans and sobs. The death eaters had scampered off on the arrival of the order members, the keen wails drifted to their ears of the wounded. A sudden shout had them all instinctively ducking for cover.

"Harry! Harry where are you? Harry…. HARRY!"

Realising that it truly was his name being called, Harry rose up pointing his wand to the sky and sending off red fireworks. Alerting the order to his position, within minuets the bubble gum pink hair alerting to Tonks presence was steadily coming closer. Behind her the two forms followed hot on her trail. Upon her arrival, Tonks swept Harry into her arms grinning madly at her little comrade.

"Wotcher Harry, we got um, we got um good." Came the excitable chatter from the bright haired witch.

Smiling up at the bubbly girl, he winced when she eyed the boys beside him warily. Trying to reassure her, he smiled softly before bringing the withering girl on the floor's attention to the Aurors. He heard the mutual gasps as the three recognised the obvious side effects of the cruticus curse.

"Tonks she's been hurt, we need to get her to Grimmauld place. She's been put under the cruticus, please Tonks I can't let her be in pain… not because of me." Harry's eye's watered slightly as he gazed at the quaking form of he girl from his vision.

Nodding distractively, Tonks glanced over her shoulder to the silent men behind her. She was the leader of this mission and she couldn't bear to see the pain filled eyes of the withering girl, nor the boy holding her protectively. Making a split second decision she nodded her consent before turning towards the men behind her.

"Right, we have four muggles, one obviously under the cruciatus curse, and from the extensive convulsions I predict it's been a prolonged attack, possibly up to several minuets or more… we will side-apparate them directly to headquarters and promptly fire call Pomfrey… any questions?" She barked her tone business like and demanding no nonsense.

"You can't expect us to take them to headquarters… they're muggles!" exasperated Moody his paranoia showing through

Tonks' face grew pink with suppressed rage, patentiently waiting for the elder man to finish before she could berate him. Harry's similar expression was thunderous, his temper only kept in check by the soft hand placed on his shoulder. However before either of them could explode, a burning hot gun was pushed into the man's temple, the heat causing swears to instantaneously gather.

Furious ice-cold Prussian blue eyes stared at the man. The death glare unavoidably screaming "I WILL kill you", eye's narrowed and for an instant a collective gasp broke out as mental images of the trigger being pulled dashed through the groups minds.

"You WILL, take me and my friends to… this, headquarters. There you will take care of our injured comrade… Do I make myself clear" came the quite yet deadly monotonous voice from the blue-eyed killer.

Gulping Moody attempted to grasp any confidence left only to have it evade him when the safety of the gun was unceremoniously clicked off, **b**ringing the reality of the near death situation to importance. Nodding slightly and stiffly he paled when the burning tip was removed from his temple only for it stay trained upon its target. Avoiding the deadly gaze of the threatening man before him, Moody scowled at the relieved emotion dancing within Harry's emerald eyes.

"Well, then no probs just grasp a hold of us and don't let go okay?" Tonks sighed at the technical retreat happy another disaster was avoidable.

Harry's grasped onto Tonks, the adrelenaline from the attack disappeared and the fatigue steadily seeping in. He could feel her affectionate gaze on him before she nodded to their companions to do the same. Once everyone had taken hold, she nodded sternly towards the men beside her, nervousness evident in their eyes at having to take several strangers back to their base. Without another thought she aparated out and landed in the black's living room.

Weary from the side apparition as much as the stress, Harry dove towards the fireplace frantically throwing a handful of floo powder from on top of the mantle piece into the flames and yelling at the tops of his lungs.

"Madam Pomfrey… MADAM POMFREY… ERMERGENCY COME QUICK!"

Withdrawing his head from the fireplace, he turned back towards the newly arrived visitors before the appearance of madam Pomfrey herself forced him to move out the fireplaces opening.

"Wha-What's going on here- Oh MY… put her down, put her down!" came the southing tone of the mediwitch.

Trowa eyed the witch warily, the slight inclination of the blond head of his companion set him mind at rest and he carefully laid the still shuddering form of his sister on the table behind him. Madam Pomfrey hustled him out of the way, casting several spell's and before the quite noise of the blond forced her to turn around.

"She was put under the cruticus curse for three to four minuets before we could take down her attacker, unfortunately all the medical spell's I attempted have made no difference" he quietly pointed out, sadness etched in his angelic face.

"You- you're a wizard dear?" she mused her eyes wide as she poured potion after potion down the shaking girls throat.

"Yes… I've only had minimal training, but with the war I've been unable to acquire a tutor." The boy frowned, brushing back the blond bangs stuck to his forehead.

Glancing up at the boy in confusion, before she could question the boy more her eyes locked onto the emerald green gaze of the man beside him. All breath emptied from her lungs and her hands shuck with repressed emotion, the vial in her hand slipped out of her grasp and shattered across the floor, yet she did not move a muscle. Only when the emerald eyed boy's eyes laced with concern at the brief glance at his sister did she move, robotically turning around she gazed at the now slumbering form spread out across the table, coppery red curls cascaded around the her face like a halo, the feminine features so like her mothers.

Gasping at the sight, her eyes filled up with tears as she gently traced one pale cheek, looking up into the familiar green eyes she burst into tears as he grasped onto the boy hugging him close like a lifeline.

"Oh My boy… my poor little boy. How you've grown. I thought you were dead! Merlin child you are the splitting image of your brother oh Triton…" she trailed of as sobs racked her small frame.


	2. The Secret

**Author**: SquiresBoy

**Beta: **Sable Gloom – who beta'd this at gone midnight last night so you all could read my update, thank a million Sable xxxx

**A/N**: I just wanted to take the time and effort to thank every one of my readers; I will try to respond to each review privately, but all anonymous reviews will be replied to as well. Thanks for everyone's reviews they really do encourage me to write so for that I thank you and I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers. Thanks again I hope to see you in the next chapter. xxxx

Trowa's eyes widened in alarm as he was drawn into a bone shattering hug. The words she had just uttered fluttering around his head. "You are the splitting image of your brother", "splitting image of your brother". He had a brother?

Roughly detaching himself from the hysterical woman, he shook his head to clear his thoughts before asking the questions that burned his mind.

"How do you know me?"

Blinking at he cold voice of the man before her, Madam Pomfrey attempted to gain back control of her emotions, yet the dazzling emerald green eyes boring into her caused her to once more fizzle into loud sobs.

"Oh Triton, I thought you were dead. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry we gave up looking. We were all told you were dead, when Mary Sue and David died that you had died with them. Oh how we prayed we were wrong, we searched all day and night for weeks attempting to find you, and little Harry cried all night when you left… now look at you all grown up and we were wrong your alive Triton. We should never have left you… and yet here you are, all together again."

Attempting to sort through the frantic crying and muddled speech Quatre stood forwards once more, his aquamarine eyes glinting as he gently forced the crying woman to sit down.

"No one is questioning your belief; we simply want to know _how_ you know Trowa here?"

Looking at the young handsome blond in front of her, she reined in her emotions, wiping away her tears of joy and sorrow she began.

"Why I treated him as a child, I helped dear Lily in labour never minding the fact I also did this with his brother and sister –"

A loud bang cut her off and automatically wands and several guns were drawn towards the fireplace from which it came.

"Stupid, stupid, Harry! What do you think you were doing? Going off to a Death Eater attack! Are you insane? Are you trying to get yourself captured?" the furious yell came from the mousey brown haired man exiting the elderly fireplace.

"Remus? What are you doing here?" Tonks interrupted drawing her friend's attention onto herself.

"What am _I_ doing here? What is _Harry _doing here?" Remus paused as if for the first time noticing they were not alone in the room. Wands had been stashed away with the knowledge of the visitor being a fellow Order Member, yet several guns still stayed trained upon him "Who are _they_?"

"Muggles" replied Alastor Moody grumpily, absentmindedly rubbing the still burning mark on his forehead.

"Muggles! You brought _muggles_ here?" Remus gasped staring at the weary faces around him.

"We aren't actually muggles you know" the curt yet soft voice of Quatre informed, "we all have magic and some use of it, even if we are somewhat untrained" he informed the obvious werewolf.

Staring speechless at the blond, he turned his attention towards the other strangers occupating the room coming to a halt upon the striking green eyes he stared dumbfound before gasping a name. "Triton"

"What is it with calling you that?" Heero mumbled towards Trowa, low enough for only a trained ear to hear.

"It seems I was once called that by my mother" was the only reply before Trowa walked forwards his gun pointing towards the still gaping man.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?"

"Me? I'm Remus Lupin, don't you remember? No of course you wouldn't remember, you'd have been a babe. Oh such a handsome baby. But Triton you're alive, you're alive! I can't believe it, all this time I thought you were dead. No we thought you were dead. All this time separated, to be brought together. One family Oh you look so much like them." Remus rambled, his astonishment and excitement clearly shown in the multitude of words pouring from him.

Harry gazed back and forth between his rambling Godfather and the eerily familiar stranger from his vision. Annoyed at being kept in the dark and apparently not the only one Harry scrunched his brows in an attempt to understand what was going on.

"Trowa?" murmured the soft and sleepy voice, "is that you?"

Turning towards his sister Trowa ignored everyone else as he made his way to his side, holding her hand he smiled down reassuringly. The mediwitch continued to bustle about chanting spells repairing nerve damage before finally grabbing a few potions. Upon placing them upon Catherine's lips the cool end of a barrel was pushed towards her.

"What are you giving her?"

Shocked madam Pomfrey gazed into the cold calculating gaze of Trowa before looking down at the healing potions she held "a… er, a few basic healing potions a sleeping and calming draught as well as some for muscle regeneration and pain relief"

Nodding in acceptance Trowa gestured for her to continue as he turned once more back to Catherine lifting her up slightly he spoke to her as slowly and reassuringly as he could. The action seemed slightly awkward, yet was seemingly familiar to the girl as she completely surrendered and relaxed.

"Cathy these liquids you'll receive now will help to heal you ok. You'll feel better once you've taken them. Take slow and small sips until their gone. You're going to be ok."

Smiling up at her younger brother, a weak chuckle surpassed her lips as the reversal of roles hit her. Holding her close Trowa allowed the still awe-struck mediwitch to heal Catherine whilst he kept a watchful eye on both of them.

"Catherine? Is that Catherine?" Remus gasped his impossibly large eyes widening with more so with the extra shock "But no, no, no. You're hurt; you can't be hurt… you're supposed to be dead. You both are, and yet you both are… Alive!"

Staring at the man with a mixture of irritation and interest Trowa repeated his question slowly this time allowing the deadly threatening tone he had kept back slink through.

"Just how do you know us, and what do you want?"

Blinking at the dark voice so cold and haunting, a shiver ran through him. Looking into cold and deadly emerald green eyes Remus was positive of it. The man before him had seen death. Not only had he seen death, but he'd been apart of him. The lack of blazing emotions almost proved it, this boy, his Triton, was a killer!

"I've always known Lilly and James, when you were born I was in the next room with the rest of the Marauders. I was given the honour of being your godfather you know? Sirius was gifted with Harry, and I you." His voice barely above whisper.

Harry frowned in though; biting his bottom lip he puzzled over what he'd just heard. This couldn't be right. Looking back at Remus, his head swam with thoughts. How could this Triton be Remus's Godchild?

"Hang on! Wait a minute; this just doesn't make sense… what have my parents got to do with, with Triton? How can you been his godfather? Remus what is going on, I don't understand!"

"Remus!" Tonks gasped "just what are you saying?"

"Harry, there is something I've been wanting to tell you, and until now I have never uttered a word to anyone. Not even Sirius! What I am about to tell you will provide you with what you've been searching for… a family. Triton and Catherine here are your siblings"

"My What…" were the last words uttered from Harry's mouth as he crumpled to the ground.

"HARRY! Now look at what you've done Remus you better explain or so help me Merlin!" Tonks yelled her bubblegum pink hair spiked with black and red with rage.

Tears falling Remus nodded he eyes never leaving the balled up form of his adopted godson, only the barrel of the gun still being pointed by Trowa kept him from gathering him into his arms. Smiling softly at the subconscious form of protection the green-eyed brunet offered, Remus sat heavily in the chair transfigured behind him and prepared to tell the secret he'd promised to take to the grave.

As Harry came round his first conscious thought was to scream, shout and demand an explanation. His second was to cry, and before he could chose which option to follow the tears slipped down his cheeks and it wasn't long before deep sobs wracked his malnourished frame

The sight of the boy so heartbroken, lost, and yet filled with hope at even the small mention of having a family tore at Catherine's heart. She did not see a brother, nor a friend or stranger. Catherine saw a small boy weep, his heart clenching at the merest thought of having a family. Blood or not Catherine was going to help.

Trowa nodded with understanding as she pulled the smaller boy towards her, he knew just how much he was hurting by the somewhat pained and sorrow face of the blond beside him.

Holding him close Catherine began uttering the small words witch any maternal figure had ingrained into their genetic makeup "Shhh Sweet heart, It'll be ok, everything will be ok. Shh shhhh shhhh, it's ok my sweet, you're going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok"

Whimpering softly the sobs died down, until only faint sniffling could be heard and finally silence. Still grasping onto him, Catherine gazed boldly up into the red rimmed eyes of the man before her.

"Mr Lupin, I believe you owe us an explanation. One which I'm sadly afraid you'll be mistaken in" Catherine stated sadly glancing down at the tear stained boy, now staring hard at his former god father emotionlessly.

"You see Harry, Lily and James got together in their seventh year. What you, and most of their year didn't know was, that the reason they became a couple was a drunken one-night stand. James loved your mother, and whilst she did not love him in return, she and certainly every girl in Hogwarts, could see his charm and fall for his looks. Lily became pregnant, and James stood by her. Her family… those people she _called_ family abandoned her. They said she brought shame on their family name. That year, before their babe was born they married. Then Catherine, the first Potter heir was born, your elder sister."

Catherine's eyes widened with shock, what ever she had been expecting this was not it, and yet it made so much sense. The lack of baby pictures and the small niggling feeling she was missing something.

"Triton came next, a mere ten months older than you Harry. We often joked about you being twins. You have such **a** likeness!"

At this Harry gazed into the expressionless face of his so called brother beside him, they were similar, striking emerald eyes bored back, analysing every feature for similarities and finding **too** many to count, they forced themselves to look away, still unsure.

"But why wasn't I informed of them" Harry choked out before turning towards Trowa "why don't I know you?"

Trowa gazed back his eyes softening sensing the true distress radiating off his smaller companion. They were truly the same Catherine mused, same nose, same lips, and same eyes. The only difference seemed to be the cinnamon reddy brown hair of their mothers and hers.

"But if this is true, what about our parents. I remember our parents… how can this be true, or even possible?"

"Yes, you and Triton were both legally adopted by the Blooms to keep the hoax that you never existed as Potters. At the time, it was unsure whether he would return. It was several yeas before we were sure, and then there was the accident."

Tears trickled freely from Remus as he attempted to gain control over his rampant emotions, pausing between sentences he stumbled over words in an attempt to allow them to understand. It was the clear somewhat unsure voice of madam Pomfrey that had saved him in the end. His voice cracking as he broke down, the silent burden he carried finally lifted and setting him free.

"I think we should contact Dumbledore. If anyone can give you reasoning and proof it'll be Albus; I think the aged old wizard has some explaining to do," she rambled on, twisting her hands in anxiousness. The almost pleading stares of her favourite pupil having warmed her heart.

Moody travelled towards the fireplace, calling Dumbledore to their informal meeting. Turning around he was greeted with sombre stares of every member of the room, glaring at the four suspicious figures he turned his gaze towards Remus preparing to demand further explanation the cold glare of Heero swiftly changed his mind.

In a flash of green the headmaster swished into the room, his cheery smile and twinkling eyes showing his glee.

"Yes Alastor, you said you urgently needed my assistance…" Dumbledore's voice trailed off as he noticed the four strangers present.

"Yes Albus it seems you have something to tell dear Harry here?"

Glancing around the room, Dumbledore encounter the weary and somewhat angered and shocked expressions. Blinking he gaze rested on the cinnamon haired boy stood beside Harry. Twin gazes of intense emerald green eyes bored back. "Yes, I do believe it is time to shed some of the protection surrounding Harry, I'm guessing that Harry, you have found your long lost siblings?"

His mouth opening in a silent gasp the shock of the statement grabbing his attention.

"So it's true, he is our brother?" Trowa asked his cold calculated gaze demanding the truth and nothing but.

Watching him closely Dumbledore sighed before answering, "Yes, The three of you are indeed siblings. I had hoped it would not come out like this, especially in these troublesome times. But sometimes it just cannot be helped-"

Cut off mid speech, the snarling tone had the elder wizard blinking rapidly at the furious face before him. "How dare you! You hoped we wouldn't know? You had no right to separate us, nor deny our existence to one another!" Trowa growled his gun pressed into confused mans temple "This here will blow your head off before you could draw your little stick, or even think of drawing it."

"Triton-

"-My names Trowa! Not Triton, but Trowa."

"Trowa, ok Trowa. Stop. Don't, there's no point, please Tri-Trowa" came Harry's small hesitant voice his eyes trained on the gun pressed to the temple of his headmaster.

"He's right Trowa" Catherine added her tone soft yet her eyes glaring the seemingly shocked man

Releasing his death grip on his gun, Trowa swiftly turned around gliding beside his sister and newly found brother.

"Ah hem, well my boy's that was unexpected. You see Harry; we had to keep your siblings a secret, as they would have become prime target for not only Death Eaters, but also dear old Tom himself. You wouldn't have wanted that now would you? Dumbledore explained his voice taking on the charismatic tone one would use to win over a stubborn child.

"But I don't understand, Voldemort wasn't a threat then. You though he was _dead!_ Why hide them? Why erase _all _traces of them? How come it was ok for _Me_ to be a Potter and not Them? Why isn't it safe for them to be my FAMILY?" Harry cried out, each question becoming louder and louder in his anguish.

"HARRY! We speculated Tom had died, we didn't know for sure my boy, it was necessary for them to be hidden as they were unknown to Tom, so if any event he returned he wouldn't suddenly have two unprotected targets. They were erased so now one could possibly give that secret away and _You_ were safe my child, safe with the blood protection your dear mother provided. This self sacrifice of love your mother gave to you, may not and we thought not to have extended towards Tri-Trowa and Catherine since they were neither present nor sacrificed for!"

"Oh God! Those people the day our parents died. They… they were people like you? Weren't they? People like today, those people?" Catherine cried out her eyes widening not only in fear but in recognition.

"Alas my dear child, it is so. You see we did not know Peter Pettigrew was the real betrayer. Tom never believed Peter's story of two other children, but he knew you both were important. So he sent his death eaters after you, we at first thought it was the revenge of several lone Death Eaters. Yet Professor Quirrel unfortunately in becoming a host for Tom was able to issue several death orders of your family. They did not know who you were, only that you were vital towards the Potters, I'm sorry my child… It was decided that on Harry's eleventh birthday, you would all be reunited. Except Toms attack, there was no evidence either of you survived. We all thought you had perished like your parents in the attack. I am dreadfully sorry my children."

Nodding warily in acceptance Trowa calmed his panic filled sister down, placing one hand cautiously on Harry's shoulder. He tensed when the raven haired boy latched himself on and sobbed clinging on for dear life to his new found family.

**Anonymous Review**

Ashlynne – thank you for the review and I hope this will quench your thirst until the next update

**A/N:** I will be updating about every other weekend, I may have them out sooner, but that is my deadline. If for any reason I miss one hopefully a reason shall be up. So see you next installment xxxx


End file.
